"Na obozie" 8. Wyznanie
Ósmy odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather *Paulina Fabuła Izabela -Co… przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam- wypierałam się nie mogłam się ujawnić. -Nie wypieraj się, widziałam, najpierw przyjrzałaś się wodzie, później podniosłaś rękę, po czym machnęłaś nią w dół, wtedy woda opadła do szklanki- powiedziała dziewczyna, miała brązowe włosy, żółtą koszulkę i zieloną spódniczkę. Teraz stałyśmy na przeciwko siebie, ja gotowa by udowodnić swoją niewinność, ona gotowa za wszelką cenę potwierdzić swoją wersję. Samanta stała obok, wokół nas utworzyła się grupa, Fineasz patrzył na mnie wzrokiem proszącym o wyjaśnienia. Angela też tu była. -To.. jak się nazywasz- spytałam. -Paula- wymamrotała pod nosem. -Także Paulino to nieporozumienie. Przyjrzałam się wodzie jak wszyscy, rozmawiając z Samantą machnęłam ręką na podkreślenie słowa, a że akurat wtedy woda opadła to nie moja wina- wytłumaczyłam. Moja wersja była dość prawdopodobna, Paula się nie odezwała. -Teraz wygrałaś, ale jeszcze znajdę dowody na to, że ty jednak potrafisz unosić przedmioty- odchrząknęła i poszła. Byłam zaskoczona tym, co powiedziała Paulina, w ogóle jakim cudem wie o tym że parafie unosić przedmioty. Muszę następnym razem uważać. Wszyscy przyglądali się Pauli jak odchodziła, a ja ukradkiem się wymknęłam poszłam do mojego namiotu zaznać trochę spokoju. Gdy już do niego weszłam usiadłam i zaczęłam rozmyślać: Jestem okropną wodną damą! Zapomniałam nawet o durnym spuszczeniu wody do szklanki, i o mało co mnie nie przyłapali. Zostałam posądzona o coś nie prawdopodobnego na oczach całego obozu. Teraz nie mogę w ogóle używać mocy, bo a już mnie ktoś zobaczy- użalałabym się dalej nad sobą gdyby do namiotu nie wszedł Fineasz. -Izabela, tu jesteś-powiedział wchodząc. -Nie umiałem cię znaleźć…. Powiedz o co chodziło z tą wodą- spytał. Zastanawiałam się czy powiedzieć Fineaszowi o tym całym tajemniczym domie, czy nie mówić. Nie chciałam mieć przed nim jakichkolwiek tajemnic, jednak strach przed tym co może się potem stać był silniejszy. Ale przecież Fineasz potrafi dochować tajemnicy- rozważałam. -Fineasz… muszę ci coś wyznać- przełamałam się. -O co chodzi- spytał uważnie. -Tylko… musisz obiecać, że dochowasz tajemnicy. -Czy kiedykolwiek nie dochowałem- spytał. -Tylko to jest bardzo ważne, nie mogę o tym nikomu mówić- wytłumaczyłam. -Obiecuję nikomu nie powiem, nawet Ferbowi, możesz na mnie liczyć- wierzyłam Fineaszowi, był pierwszą osobą której mogłam zaufać. -Bo widzisz Fineasz… my z Samantą tak naprawdę się nie zgubiłyśmy tylko…. Tylko znalazłyśmy ten dom, ale nie tak, że same, cały czas szłyśmy za wilkiem- wilkołakiem. Tak się złożyło, że Angela też tam była, upadłyśmy wszystkie do domu, przez co ja jestem Wodną Damą- i pokazałam Fineaszowi tatuaż. -Naprawdę?- powiedział z niedowierzaniem- ale dlaczego nie możecie o tym nikomu mówić. -Ponieważ gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli na pewno chcieli by wejść do domu, przez co nasz świat nie byłby już ani trochę normalny. -Ah, rozumiem, czyli ty jesteś Wodną Damą, a Samanta? -Samanta wilkołakiem, a Angela wampirem. -Wow naprawdę. Szczerze powiedziawszy to trochę zadziwiające. -Nie, można się przyzwyczaić, spójrz- usiadłam przy Fineaszu i uniosłam długopis który leżał nieopodal. -Wow, ty to uniosłaś? -Tak. -Jestem pod wrażeniem. -Dzięki, ale jak już się posiada tą moc to nie jest takie trudne. -Aha, ale właściwie dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałaś? -Cóż…. Nie chciałam mieć przed tobą żadnych tajemnic. -Izabello…- powiedział słodko Fineasz i przytuliliśmy się. W TYM SAMYM CZASIE Angela Szukałam Fineasza, zepsułam dzwonek żeby on mógł go naprawić, tylko nigdzie nie mogłam go znaleźć. Nagle przechodząc obok jego namiotu usłyszałam rozmowę jego z Izą. Przyczaiłam się i słuchałam o czym rozmawiają. Iza mówiła, że Samanta jest wilkołakiem, później chyba coś uniosła, a potem…. Chwila czemu wydaje mi się że oni zaraz się pocałują?? Chyba po moim trupie! Otworzyłam zasłonę namiotu i ujrzałam Izę w ramionach Fineasza, gdyby nie ja to pewnie by się pocałowali -Yyyy… Fineasz… bo pan prosiła żebyś naprawił dzwonek. -Czemu akurat ja?! Nie mogłaś powiedzieć Ferbowi?- spytał lekko zdenerwowany. -Tak… tylko ja go nie mogłam… znaleźć! -Eh dobra naprawie ten dzwonek. -Chodź zaprowadzę cię- Fineasz wziął narzędzie i poszedł za mną. Przyglądałam mu się jak naprawiał dzwonek, był taki przystojny! Wyszłam na chwilę napić się wody, gdy już wróciłam jego nie było, ale zobaczyłam Samantę siedzącą na ławce łokciami opartymi na kolanach, wyglądała na trochę zmartwioną, ja uśmiechnęłam się tylko do siebie. Podeszłam do niej. -Co psianko? Coś cię gryzie- spytałam z okrutnym uśmiechem. -Zamknij się Angela- powiedziała gwałtownie podnosząc głowę i piorunując mnie wzrokiem. -Co obraziłaś się psinko?- po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź rzuciłam znaleziony patyk i powiedziałam. - Aport - na co pokazała mi zęby i warknęła a ja odskoczyłam. -Uważaj kundlu!- warknęłam groźnym tonem a oczy zważyły mi się w szparki i poczułam jak kły mi się wydłużają- nie wiadomo jakie świństwo przenosisz - po czym odwróciłam się i odeszłam szukać Fineasza. Kategoria:Odcinki